bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Mata Nui (Being)
Mata Nui was a Great Spirit created by the Great Beings to explore and observe the galaxy. He was later exiled from his own universe by Teridax and landed on Bara Magna, later taking over the Prototype Robot. History Early Life After many experiments and failures, the Great Beings created the Great Spirit Mata Nui on the planet of Spherus Magna. They placed him in a giant robot, which would harbor the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui's creation was taken over by the Matoran who labored completely unaware of what they were doing. These Matoran created the Matoran Universe whose lands and species would serve as "essential functions" to him. During this time, Tren Krom maintained the universe in the heart of Mata Nui, the cavernous Karda Nui. By 100,000 years ago, Mata Nui was awakened. This was heralded by the exile of Tren Krom, who with the awakening of Mata Nui would no longer be necessary to the Matoran Universe. Meanwhile, the Great Beings created the Kanohi Ignika, a mask which could heal Mata Nui's life-force if required, and provided Artakha with the supplies needed to create the Toa Mata, whose destiny was a failsafe against the possibility of Mata Nui falling asleep. With his awakening, Mata Nui provided the Matoran Universe with light, gravity, heat, and essential forces of nature, as the Matoran would now labor as unknowingly inside his body to continue his existence. Because of this, the Matoran venerated Mata Nui, and gave him his name, Mata Nui, which was the Matoran translation for the title, Great Spirit, as well as building statues and temples in his honor. Meanwhile, in Karda Nui, the Energy Storms began, which happened as long as Mata Nui was awakened. Mata Nui was given several tasks by the Great Beings, including the observation of other worlds. Makuta and Barraki Shortly after his awakening, Mata Nui saw fit to create a new species, the Makuta. The Makuta formed the Brotherhood of Makuta, who became known as the brothers of Mata Nui and carried out his will of creating bio-mechanical Rahi and Plant Life to populate his universe. Five thousand years later, he created six species, choosing one of each to withhold order. These six became warlords known as the Barraki and allied into the League of Six Kingdoms. However, the Barraki were not entirely loyal to Mata Nui. By 15,000 years later, they had conquered the known Matoran Universe in regions, and sought the overthrow of Mata Nui himself. This action prompted the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Toa to muster an army under Makuta Teridax and capture the Barraki and end the League's rule. ]] 500 years later, a Matoran dispute arose in Metru Nui, escalating to the Matoran Civil War. With the loss of workers, this created dire results for Mata Nui. Even when Teridax ended the conflict, Mata Nui's life was endangered. Therefore, Toa Jovan and his team were dispatched to the Southern Continent to recover the Kanohi Ignika. They took the mask underground to Karda Nui, and, with a teammate's sacrifice, healed Mata Nui. The Brotherhood's Betrayal After Mata Nui had accomplished his mission, and was returning to the now-shattered Spherus Magna, Makuta Teridax had begun to formulate a dark plan, a coup to overthrow the Great Spirit. The idea stemmed from an idea Teridax had following the Barraki's defeat, believing the League could not be the rulers of the Matoran Universe, but surely the Makuta could. After the Metru Nui Civil War, many Makuta had similar beliefs, as Makuta Miserix assigned regions for the Makuta to watch over. All over, the species became aware of complete devotion, veneration, and love for the Great Spirit, and yet none for the Makuta, despite all they had done for them. This spawned jealousy, hatred, and anger toward him, until all the Makuta just wanted to see was the Great Spirit "humbled", as Teridax described once. Therefore, when Makuta Mutran had returned from a mission to investigate Tren Krom, he informed Teridax of information such as Mata Nui's actual form and characteristics, who used the information to overthrow Miserix, and fill the Great Spirit with a virus to make him fall into a deep coma. The Great Cataclysm But Mata Nui did see the attack coming, and manipulated events to make sure things could be made right. When new Toa Metru were about to be chosen by Toa Lhikan shortly before the Cataclysm, Teridax wished to influence the choices to his advantage. Knowing this, Mata Nui and his Order falsified prophesies regarding the identities of the new Toa. Teridax believed these prophesies, and influenced Lhikan to choose others to become the new Toa. But as these "others" were fake to begin with, the ones that Teridax influenced Lhikan to choose were in fact the true destined Toa Metru. After enslaving Metru Nui's Matoran, Teridax casted the Virus on Mata Nui, causing him to crash on Aqua Magna(which was formerly part of Spherus Magna until The Shattering) and sink to the bottom of the ocean. The resulting crash caused many islands of the Matoran Universe to float to the surface of the planet. Many beings were killed in the cataclysm. The Toa Metru managed to retrieve the Matoran from Metru Nui, and later retreated to an island right above the city, which they named after the Great Spirit. Ignition More than 1,000 years later, Metru Nui's inhabatants returned, only to discover that Mata Nui was not only asleep, but dying. The Toa Nuva were then sent to Voya Nui to find the Ignika, Mask of Life, that could save Mata Nui's life. Six Matoran followed them determined to help, and were transformed into the Toa Inika. The Toa Inika got the mask, after several struggles against rogue Skakdi ex-Dark Hunters calling themselves Piraka, but it immediately flew away and plunged into the sea, heading for the undersea city of Mahri Nui that rested on top of the Pit, which it considered the most damaged place in the universe. There, the mask was found by a Ga-Matoran named Kyrehx, who passed it on to a Po-Matoran named Dekar. The Barraki went after it as soon as they learned of it, and the waters of the Pit were slowly destroying it. The Toa Inika pursued it down to Mahri Nui through the stone cord linking Mahri Nui and Voya Nui. They encountered a tribe of Zyglak, and a giant venom eel cracked the cord and attacked them. However, they became Toa Mahri, transformed by the Ignika. They had from that point around 24 hours to heal Mata Nui before he died, and three days after that till the entire Matoran Universe was destroyed. Unfortunately, they failed, and shortly after the Toa Mahri recovered the Ignika and cut the Stone Cord in preparation for Mata Nui's awakening, he died, causing the Mask of Life to go dark (it did not, however, lose its powers--the darkness was purely symbolic). The universe then slowly began to die; then, after falling into Karda Nui, Matoro put on the Ignika. Matoro died, bringing Mata Nui back to life and the universe was saved, but he remained asleep and began having terrible nightmares. Mata Nui's Awakening After arriving in Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva discovered that there were six fragments of a keystone that told how to awaken Mata Nui. From the first three stones they acquired, they learned that the secret to reviving the Great Spirit was in the Swamp of Secrets. Eventually, the Toa Nuva managed to revive the Great Spirit. However, Mata Nui's body was taken over by Teridax at the exact moment when the Ignika revived him, making Teridax ruler of the universe. Teridax also banished Mata Nui's spirit into the Ignika, and the Ignika from the universe after it was used to awaken him. Bara Magna Arrival After drifting through space, Mata Nui eventually crash landed on the desert planet of Bara Magna during one of its nights. Soon, the Ignika formed a body for him, in order to stay protected. He was not walking steadily at first, as he was used to walking a great distance every step. He almost squashed a Scarabax, if it wasn't for its quick cry. The beetle then crawled up his arm to his face, touching the Ignika. It then transformed into a new weapon, the Scarabax Shield. He was then attacked by a Vorox. After just gaining weapons he found it hard to fight. Mata Nui won by decapitating the end of the Vorox tail as it attempted to strike Mata Nui. Soon, he picked up the tail of the Vorox, and encountered the Agori, Metus, and asked if he could share his Thornatus as transport. The Agori agreed, and Mata Nui introduced himself as the two set off. at the village of Vulcanus, then they watched the match between Strakk and Ackar. After admitting defeat, Strakk attacked Ackar when he wasn't looking. He threw his ice axe and knocked Ackar out, breaking the rules. Mata Nui criticized this describing Strakk as dis-honorable. Raanu explained that it was far easier to simply be lenient as it could be difficult enforcing the law on a Glatorian. Then, when Strakk was about to finish off Ackar, Mata Nui entered the arena to stop him. During the fight, the Ignika transformed the Vorox tail into a sword and fought and Mata Nui defeated Strakk later. Mata Nui and Ackar went to Ackar's room, Mata Nui seeing how many shields Ackar won, tells Ackar that he will start to search for a way back to his homeland and that he is from "another world entirely". Then Mata Nui tells Ackar what happened to his home. Then Kiina appeared and told them she had been talking about there being other worlds for years and that there is a big cavern under her village with some thing Mata Nui can use they go on their way. Battling the Skrall While traveling through the sandray canyon towards Tajun, the three were ambushed by a Skopio and bone hunters. Mata Nui breaks the canyon and crushes Skopio and the hunters. Mata Nui, Ackar, and Kiina soon find that Tajun was destroyed but the Agori escaped and they find Gresh injured who informed them that the Skrall and Bone Hunters have united. They then go into the secret cavern that Kiina has discovered. There they find a strange room with six passageways that lead to a different section. Kiina says that this is what Bara Magna looked like before the Great Beings came. They encounter Berix, who asks if he can help Gresh. Kiina first disagreed, but then allowed him. Gresh soon got better. Meanwhile, Mata Nui discovered a lab. The lab originally belonged to the Great Beings, and in there they found carvings picturing Mata Nui's old body. Later, Mata Nui used the Ignika to give Ackar, Kiina and Gresh elemental powers. They then traveled to Gresh's village. When Kiina and Berix got captured by the Skrall, Mata Nui went alone to rescue them. He fought against Tuma in an arena for his friend's freedom. At first, Tuma is easily winning, but Mata Nui then discovers a weak spot in Tuma's armor and uses it against him. On the final strike to Tuma's weak spot from his sword, Tuma falls down, his eyes closing. It is unknown wheather Tuma died or just fell uncouncious. After defeating Tuma, Mata Nui claims Tuma's shield in victory. However, at that point Metus appears, telling Mata Nui to drop his weapons. Mata Nui drops his sword and tells Click, the Scarabax beetle that got transformed into the scarab shield, to save himself. At that point, the other Glatorian appear and Metus tells the Skrall -Bone Hunter army to attack. Amidst the confusion, Metus tries to get away, but is stopped by Mata Nui. Mata Nui then uses the Ignika to turn Metus into a serpent, stating that everybody will now see him for what he truly is. Metus slithers away, telling Mata Nui that he may have defeated him, but that he will never defeat his united army. That gives Mata Nui an idea. He gets to the other Glatorian and tells them to unite their powers with his. This creates a blast that rams into the oncoming army, defeating all the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Those that stayed conscious ran away as fast as they can. Later, on a hill overlooking the villages, Berix reveals a coin that has the Skrall shield pattern on one side and the Aqua Magna and Bara Magna symbols on the other,on each side of a figure that looks the same as the figure on the Ignika. Mata Nui realizes that the pattern on the Skrall shield is actually a map. Mata Nui decides to follow the map, and the other Glatorian insist on coming with him. Mata Nui agrees. Teridax's arrival On their way to the Valley of the Maze, they ran into a rogue band of Skrall and Berix was injured. Mata Nui told the rest to turn back and decided to continue on his own. He then ran into a fortress in the desert, which asked him, "What do you seek? What is your burden? What gives you life, and death?" Mata Nui quickly figured out that the answers were the three virtues, Unity, Duty, and Destiny, and he gained entrance. After traveling through the fortress for a while, he found Tarduk hanging in chains. He freed the Agori, and together Mata Nui found something of interest to him: his history. Then he realized something after looking at it: if the Great Beings meant to build another robot, then there might be another power source. He later arrived from the Maze carrying a cube. Mata Nui used the cube to provide the energy to power the robot. Then he removed his mask, causing his body to be destroyed. His spirit then wandered outside of the Ignika, making it's way into the Prototype Robot. But not far away, Teridax arrived on Bara Magna. The Final Battle The two soon dueled against each other, Teridax quickly gaining the upper hand. After blasting Mata Nui to the ground, he claimed Bara Magna as his own. For a split second, Mata Nui tells Tahu about the legendary Golden Armor through the Ignika. Tahu eventually defeats all of Makuta's forces, leaving the towering giant dazed. While Makuta is stunned, Mata Nui sees the shadow of one of the great moons of Bara Magna. He wastes no time to shove Makuta into the path of the moon. The Evil Makuta is finally killed for good. After the great battle, Mata Nui uses the final energy of the robot to restore life back to Spherus Magna. As the survivors mourn for his demise, they find that he is still alive within the Mask of Life. With a few words of thanks, Mata Nui lies dormant in the mask until the day that Spherus Magna is rebuilt without his shadow looming over his people. when Mata Nui took control over it]] History of the Matoran Universe The Matoran Universe was created by the Great Beings over 100.000 years ago as a giant mechanical being, who set Tren Krom to watch over it. Then Mata Nui was born, and he was set to watch over the Universe, while Tren Krom was exiled to a barren island and fused to a rock in a cave. Mata Nui's mission was to learn about the external Universe and then return to the Bionicle Solar system and reunite Spherus Magna. Also, the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Hand of Artakha were created, the first one to create Rahi, and the second to enforce order in the Universe. But the Hand didn't last very long, and was replaced by the Toa. The Order of Mata Nui was also created around that time, to carry out Mata Nui's will. The League of the Six Kingdoms once tried to overthrow Mata Nui and sieze control of the Universe, but were defeated by the Brotherhood, a member of which got an idea how Mata Nui could really be overthrown. This Makuta, Teridax, soon took control of the Brotherhood and devised a plan to control the Universe. About 300 years before the Great Cataclysm, the Brotherhood infected Mata Nui with a virus that gradually put him asleep. When Mata Nui finally fell asleep, a great earthquake shook the Universe, in an event known as the Great Cataclysm. After the Great Cataclysm, most of islands of the Matoran Universe shot to the surface. Mata Nui was also dying and was close to death when the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. The Toa Inika were sent to Voya Nui to recover the Kanohi Ignika, and heal Mata Nui. But they were too late and Mata Nui died. The whole Universe would have been flooded in about three days, but Matoro sacrificed his life to revive Mata Nui. But the Life in the Universe was still in danger, because the the brotherhood found a way into the Universe Core, and so a countdown was triggered in the Ignika, at the end of which it would drain the life of all beings in the Universe. The mask soon realised it was a threat to the Universe, and eventually sacrificed itself to fully awaken Mata Nui. When Mata Nui awoke, Makuta Teridax shoved Mata Nui's spirit out of his body and took control of it himself, succesfully gaining control of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui's spirit was banished to the Ignika, which was itself banished from the Matoran Universe. After Teridax finally gained control over the Universe he traveled to Bara Magna to fight and destroy Mata Nui. After battleing him in an older prototype robot, Teridax was finally killed by a small piece of Aqua Magna, which had broken off during it's flight through space, as it approached. The Matoran Universe fell on the now recreated Spherus Magna. The inhabitants escaped, and made new lives for themselves on their new home. Alternate Universes *The Kingdom: In The Kingdom Alternate Universe Toa Matoro failed to save Mata Nui's life in time. *Dark Mirror: In the Dark Mirror Alternate Universe, Mata Nui was never put to sleep by Teridax. He continues to watch over the Matoran Universe. In addition, he fulfilled his destiny: to reunite Aqua Magna, Bara Magna and Bota Magna. *In an alternate universe seen by Vezon, Teridax and Mata Nui were switched, so that Mata Nui, a Makuta like being, was plotting against Teridax, a giant robotic Great Spirit. Powers and Tools After being cast out of the Matoran Universe, Mata Nui wore the Ignika. When he landed on Bara Magna, the Ignika created a body for him. After touching the Ignika, the Scarabax Beetle, Click, gained the ability to transform between the Scarabax Shield and it's former form. Later, he defeated a Vorox by smashing the tip of it's tail off and later took the stinger to use as a weapon that was later transformed into a Sword. In both sets, he is shown with a thornax launcher. Set information * Mata Nui in his Toa like form was released in the summer of 2009 as set 8989 and contained 52 pieces. * Mata Nui has also been released as a special edition titan box set during the summer of 2009. This depicts him in the same form as the canister set, just on a larger scale. The set number is 8998 and contains 366 pieces. Matoran Universe Map Image:MatoranUniverse2.jpg| rect 302 11 365 88 Metru Nui rect 278 546 305 573 Artidax rect 499 246 576 338 Odina rect 535 384 566 413 Nynrah circle 385 340 63 Voya Nui rect 286 387 473 430 Southern Continent rect 443 429 478 479 Daxia rect 539 441 568 470 Visorak rect 157 165 220 271 Artakha rect 235 301 271 355 Destral rect 267 171 371 270 Northern Continent circle 374 177 14 Zakaz rect 343 100 396 163 Karzahni rect 405 151 431 203 Xia circle 409 247 20 Stelt rect 476 366 522 401 Karda Nui rect 383 21 486 49 Mata Nui (Island) rect 176 438 206 461 Tren Krom's Island rect 438 540 491 569 Keetongu's Island desc none Trivia *If Mata Nui would have ever died, the Matoran Universe would only have three days before the domes inside the Matoran Universe would fill with water with Mutagen in it, according to "The Kingdom" parallel universe. *During his slumber, Mata Nui was, on some level, aware of what was going on in the universe. *Before Mata Nui existed, the universe was kept in order by an entity called Tren Krom from inside Karda Nui. *Mata Nui's original body was 40 million feet high, or 12,000 km high (7,575.56 miles high). His Toa-like body, however, was about 7 feet tall. *In the movie Bionicle: The Legend Reborn, Mata Nui was voiced by Michael Dorn. Michael Dorn also voiced Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Saga on Bionicle.com *Unlike the movie or comic, the Scarabax Shield and Sword of Mata Nui are different in set form. *His Toa-like body's design is similar to Toa Ignika's body, due the fact that both bodies were created by the Ignika. Category:Bara Magna Category:Legendary characters Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Thornax Users Category:Titans Category:2010 Category:2007 Category:Characters